


Molesto

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño drabble por el cumpleaños de Wakatoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molesto

Tendou saltaba sobre la cama cuando Ushijima, con un rostro serio y sumamente cansado, le dio un manotazo para que se calmara. El pelirrojo, molesto, se metió entre las mantas y le dio la espalda a su pareja.  
Wakatoshi se acostó boca arriba y cerró los ojos, incapaz de leer la molestia de Satori.  
—Estoy molesto —murmuró Tendou para que su novio lo notara. Ushijima abrió un ojo, se giró hacía él y le miró ceñudo intentando leerle las facciones. Al final, soltó un “¡Oh!” que borró el enojo de Satori para abrirle paso a una sonora carcajada.


End file.
